1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pallets.
2. Description of Related Art
A pallet is a structure that is conventionally used to support goods in a stable fashion while being lifted or moved by devices such as a forklift or pallet jack. The goods are typically placed on top of the pallet and the goods may be secured to the pallet by straps, stretch-wrapped plastic film, etc.
Pallets are frequently used during the transportation process because most pallets can carry a relatively large load and can be used to move heavy stacks of goods. Pallets are also frequently used because goods can be placed on the pallet, and the pallet and goods may be quickly and easily loaded and unloaded from a truck or storage container. In addition, pallets are often used during the storage process because pallets may allow the goods to be readily moved and stored within a store or warehouse.
Pallets often have standard sizes and configurations to facilitate transportation and storage. For example, pallets may have standard sizes to allow the pallets to pass through standard-sized doorways and facilitate loading onto trucks. For example, conventional pallets may have a size of 48 inches by 48 inches, 48 inches by 42 inches, 48 inches by 40 inches, 42 inches by 42 inches, 40 inches by 40 inches, 36 inches by 36 inches, and 45.5 inches by 43 inches.
Known pallets may include a top deck or upper surface upon which the goods may be placed. The upper portion of the top deck typically has a generally flat or planar surface to facilitate placing goods on the pallet. Known pallets may also include a bottom deck or lower surface that is spaced apart form the top deck or surface. The space between the top deck and the bottom deck may facilitate movement of the pallet by a forklift or pallet jack. In particular, the arms of the forklift or pallet jack may be inserted into the space between the top deck and the bottom deck to move the pallet.
One known type of pallet is a stringer pallet that has a frame with three parallel pieces of timber (called stringers). The top deck includes boards that are attached to the stringers to create the pallet. Stringer pallets are known as “two-way” pallets because a forklift or pallet jack may only lift the pallet in two directions instead of four directions.
Another known type of pallet is a block pallet which has both parallel and perpendicular stringers. The parallel and perpendicular stringers may make a stronger pallet and facilitate more efficient handling of the pallet. Block pallets are known as “four-way” pallets because a forklift or pallet jack may be used from any side to move it. That is, a block pallet may allow the arms of the forklift or pallet jack to be inserted in four directions rather than just two directions.
It is known to construct pallets from wood, plastic, aluminum or steel. Wooden pallets may be intended for only a single use and may be discarded as trash along with other shipping or wrapping components after the pallet is used. Wooden pallets may also be intended to be reused. If the wooden pallets are intended to be reused, the pallets are usually constructed from stronger, more durable types of wood and the wooden components are securely connected by nails. Pallets constructed from plastic may provide increased durability, but known plastic pallets cannot be easily repaired and are much more expensive than conventional wooden pallets. In addition, plastic pallets can suffer from plastic creep and these pallets may collapse if used to store or transport heavy loads for long periods of time. Conventional steel pallets are strong and resist to plastic creep. Steel pallets may be used for heavy loads, high-stacking loads, and long term storage. Steel pallets, however, are expensive, weight a significant amount and are susceptible to rusting. The added weight of the steel pallets undesirably increases shipping costs and transportation costs. The added costs of the pallet and increased shipping costs may be very significant, especially because some companies and industries annually purchase, use and ship hundreds, thousands and even hundreds of thousands of pallets. Aluminum pallets may be stronger than wood or plastic, lighter than steel, and resist to weather, rotting, plastic creep and corrosion. Aluminum pallets, however, are expensive and still add significant weight to the goods to be transported, which may undesirably increase shipping and storage costs. Thus, aluminum pallets suffer from some of the same disadvantageous as steel pallets.
After pallets are used to store and/or transport the goods, most pallets are reused. While the pallets are waiting to be reused, however, the pallets must be stored and that may require a significant amount of storage space. In addition, if the unused pallets need to be transported to another location, that may require a significant amount of space. Because conventional pallets may take up a large amount of space, it may be inefficient to store and/or transport the pallets.